greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Peterson
Morgan Peterson is a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. History Heart Attack and Tommy's Birth Alex enlisted Morgan to make study cards for him to practice for his oral boards. While he was doing an endoscopy, she continued to quiz him. But while she was quizzing him, she began to experience symptoms which she described to him. He diagnosed the problem, not realizing that she was talking about herself until she collapsed. An OB resident told her that her baby was fine and Morgan had a cardiac workup. Alex determined that she was having a heart attack and he paged Teddy. Teddy came in and said that the heart attack happened because she had a spontaneous coronary artery dissection, probably related to her pregnancy. When Arizona entered the room, Morgan panicked, asking why she was there if her baby was okay. Morgan was told that in order to repair her heart, they had to deliver her baby. Morgan was panicked because she was only at 24 weeks. Arizona reassured her, saying that her own baby was born at 23 weeks, so she knows it's scary, but they will be there for her every step of the way. Morgan asked someone to call her boyfriend. Morgan's surgery was hard, but successful. She woke up after surgery and Alex gave her an update on her son and her own condition. ("Have You Seen Me Lately?") Tommy's Struggles and Death Not long after his birth, Chris arrived in Seattle. While Morgan was optimistic about the baby's odds, Chris was very pessimistic, pointing out that he only had a 13% chance of survival. When Arizona asked them about how aggressive they wanted to be with their treatment, Morgan wanted to be aggressive, but Chris wanted to stop. She eventually gave Chris an out, which he took, leaving Morgan alone to support Tommy. ("If Only You Were Lonely") Morgan was worried when Tommy developed a brain bleed and needed surgery for his heart. However, the surgery went well despite his bleed worsening and he was stable in the NICU afterward. ("One Step Too Far") Tommy's condition continued to deteriorate and Morgan had to make a decision again for whether or not she wanted to continue care. She went to Alex for advice, but he felt that they were getting too close, so he had himself taken off the page. Morgan decided to have Arizona operate again despite Tommy's poor prognosis. However, she requested that Alex not be a part of the surgical team. ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") When almost all of Tommy's bowel died, Arizona told Morgan that it was time to say goodbye. Alex disconnected all of Tommy's machines and allowed Morgan to hold him and sat with her while he died. After he stopped breathing, she became upset and cried, saying she wasn't ready yet. ("Moment of Truth") Relationships Romantic She had a boyfriend, Chris, but they broke up when he decided to leave their premature son to go back to his job in Cleveland. ("If Only You Were Lonely") Friendships Morgan bonded with Alex while he was treating her son. He stayed with her overnight and she quizzed him to prepare for his board. ("One Step Too Far") While he was working on Tommy's case, Alex Karev became close to Morgan, to the point where he took himself off Tommy's case because he was worried that Morgan was getting too close to him. ("The Lion Sleeps Tonight") He later left his boards to come back to Seattle so he could sit with Morgan as she held Tommy while he died. ("Moment of Truth") Career She was a surgical intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Gallery Episodic 815MorganPeterson.png|Have You Seen Me Lately? 816MorganPeterson.png|If Only You Were Lonely 817MorganPeterson.png|One Step Too Far 818MorganPeterson.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight 821MorganPeterson.png|Moment of Truth Episode Stills 8x16-4.png 8x16-10.png 8x16-12.png 8x16-14.jpg 8x16-15.jpg 8x16-17.jpg 8x18-8.png 8x18-21.jpg 8x18-29.jpg Appearances de:Morgan Peterson Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Cardio)